Legami Perduti
by Driftinglullaby
Summary: Gone. Just like that. In a few simple moments, he had let his guard down. And because of that, he's now gone. Rather, in a place he shouldn't be. No one knows who he is here, and no one in this strange place would hesitate to put a bullet in his skull.
1. Prologue

A bit of an authors note. Ah, hello, hello~ This is my first fanfic so please review nicely. ((Without insults and such…)) Ah, Disclaimer~! I don't own KHR or anything related to it. ((Being characters and plots and such~)) Anywho, enjoy~!

Orange flames danced in the morning air as a young man hovered in midair, tossing a limp man to the ground. The flames flickered steadily on the young mans forehead and hands, giving him an almost noble look.

Sawada Tsunayoshi/Tsuna. Age: 21. Occupation: Mafioso. The tenth boss of the Vongola family.

Another man launched himself at the young boss, the small knife slashing at him yet not quite fast enough to catch Tsuna. Tsuna spun around and grabbed the mans arm before twisting until hear heard a crack and the man released the knife, which clattered to the floor of the store.

Moments before they had ambushed Tsuna, he was shopping for a gift for his mother. Rarely was he ever alone, but he had managed to sneak out today for a brief moment of silence without all of the paperwork.

Finally, everything had quieted down. The men that had attacked him had either fled or lay on the ground unconscious. Tsuna sighed and let his guard down for a moment to examine one of the men.

Not a very wise choice.

When of the fleeing men pulled out a strange weapon. It vaguely resembled a gun in shape, but the bullet it shot was not meant to kill. No, no. The bullet was meant to confuse, daze. It was meant to make the other enemy _disappear. _

The trigger was pulled. That one bullet, which hit poor Tsunayoshi right in-between his shoulder blades in his back, sent the Mafioso into a world of confusion.

Ow ow ow…., Tsuna's thought's narrowed in on the pain before he noticed something else. Quickly, he sat up and looked around, observing several different things. One: while he had previously been in a store, he was now in a large meadow like area.

Two: His dying will flames had dispersed without him telling to.

Three: A man who looked an awful lot like Gokudera was in front of him with a shocked expression. The man soon recovered. Quickly as well as smoothly, he pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere and pressed it Tsuna's forehead.


	2. Haze

Um, well, I tried my best to capture Primo's Guardians personalities…sooo…sorry if it's bad! . Oh and I don't own KHR~! ^.^u

* * *

_The Gokudera look alike pressed the gun to Tsuna's forehead._

But much to Tsuna's surprise, he didn't pull the trigger.

"Who are you," the mans voice was cold, unforgiving. It allowed no room for lies. But it did remind him of someone. Tsuna racked through his memories, trying to put a finger on who this man was.

G. Vongola Primo's Storm Guardian. Tsuna stared at the man's face. Carefully evaluating the situation while looking at G's red colored hair and the tattoo around his eye.

"Name. And state your business as well as how you got here," G. stared down coldly at the man. Alarm bells were going off in his head, who was this man? How did he get here? No, how did he manage to get past the guards, the dogs, and the other guardians.

Something like that…not even the best assassins could do such a feat. Yet here was this scrawny looking man who was in the middle of the Vongola headquarters' gardens. Just the thought of him actually getting past everything was unrealistic.

Tsuna watched as G. stared him down, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't really know how I got here and I don't really have a purpose for being here."

G. frowned, "That's bullshit. How do you not even know where you are? And you're Japanese. How come you speak Italian so fluently?"

That made Tsuna sigh. If only this man knew what sort of hell Reborn had put him through just to learn Italian. The torture he had to endure all those years...it made Tsuna cringe just thinking about the abusive baby. And G. didn't miss that cringe. The gun on Tsuna's forehead clicked. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts. Trying not to think about the gun that was seemingly pressing even further into his skull.

"Look, I know you don't believe me. But honestly, I don't know how I got here! I'd like to know that as much as you would."

Oh how Tsuna hoped that this man would listen. He hoped that even though G. looked like Gokudera, their levels of thought process and their way of thinking would differ. Wishful thinking. G. fired, and if it hadn't been for Tsuna's reflex's and his Hyper Intuition, that bullet would have blown his brains out. But he managed to dodge by ducking just as G. pulled his finger on the trigger. Surely the bang would cause a ruckus, afterall, the gun hadn't been exactly quiet. And it was broad daylight, there had to be other people around here.

And he had been right.

A few men in black suits popped out from no where. Almost as if they had been waiting for their chance to come out, like they had been waiting there the entire time. Tsuna, however, did not have the time to be thinking about what was going on. He lit his dying will flame, the orange flame dancing yet again so warmly in the sky. Quickly, he managed to propel himself at the men in suits, knocking them down without really harming them.

But just as they started to recover, the pulled out their weapons and began firing openly on Tsuna who was struggling to dodge the sudden wave of bullets. Struggling so hard that once again, his guard on his back fell. Tsuna managed to shift, so that the bullet didn't hit his heart like it was previously intended to.

The flames died and the young Decimo fell to the ground. Blood poured out from his new wound on his back, and he struggled to stay awake. But his body protested and the darkness blotched out his vision, leaving a limp body of a young man laying in the soft, green grass deep inside the Vongola headquarters.

G. ran a hand through his hair, not really sure how he should go about with the situation. This man, G. thought as he stared down at the now limp Tsuna, could use Sky flames. This was no laughing matter. The storm guardian hissed in frustration before hefting Tsuna onto his shoulder. He carried Tsuna inside the mansion, well, more like a castle. The large dark hallways were quiet, except for a few groups of people who would pass by occasionaly. But for the most part, the trip was quiet.

G. stopped in front of a large oak door and opened it by kicking it. The door slammed back against the wall as G. placed Tsuna facedown on the large bed before ripping the young mans button down shirt off and eyeing the wound carefully. Luckily, the bullet had gone clean through. But it was still severe. The blood was pouring out rapidly. G. swore under his breath, this was bad. He had two choices, leave this man alone for a few minutes to go and find Knuckle, or watch him bleed to death and ultimately die.

The storm guardian chose the first option. The door shut quitely this time as he raced into the hallway, hoping that he'd find the sun guardian before the man who called himself Tsunayoshi bled to death on the bed.

Tsuna , however, was vaugly aware of the situation he was in. He remembered the pain, yes, that was the first thing he really felt. The second thing was something soft. The warm, gentle feeling of...a bed? This made Tsuna try to turn, to explore it more. But the profouse pain in his left chest made him whimper and stop all attempts. His brown, caramel eyes opened to stare at a large white canaopy over his head. He turned his neck to see his surroundings and craned to get a view at the room.

It was simple, better than anything in his own room at the Vongola mansion. A large dresser a small chair that looked quite comfortable and a small desk. That was it. Silently, Tsuna thanked Reborn for being so hard on him. If his tutor hadn't been so cruel, he doubted he would have been able to survive. The pain hurt more than enough to kill him. Tsuna's thoughts drifted off his wound and to his tutor. He had the sudden impulse to see his family. Longing for the loudness of them and the warmth they provided. How was it possible, to know that you're as warm as it gets but you feel so cold?

The young man thought about it a moment longer before trying to gauge his siuation. One: he was shot and severely wounded in a possibly hostile place. Two: He had no idea where he was, let alone how to get back home. Three: He had met Vongola Primo's storm guardian. _In living flesh. Someone who was dead. _

He thought it over carefully for a moment before deciding that perhaps the bullet that the man from the store had shot him with was something that sent him into the past? Perhaps...he wasn't even in his own time. The thought seemed ridiculous. But the fact that Lambo had his ten year bazooka was fact enough that perhaps something like a 400 year bullet existed. Though that was by far the most extravagent thing he had ever heard of.

Yet what made him really decide that he had come to the past was the fact that when the door to the room opened again, a man who looked like Ryohei returned with G. Tsuna could only guess that the man was Primo's first sun guardian, Knuckle. That was the last thing he saw before the pain in his body became to much and a misty haze seemed to wash over him, drifting into a world of dreams where such pain did not exist.


	3. Encounter

Ahh, I'm so happy I got reviews~! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! And yes, this is my first fanfic, so with that little note and a disclaimer saying I don't own KHR, let's begin chapter 3~!

* * *

G. silently thanked whatever god was out there. The man that was laying on the bed was out cold but alive. And that was all that mattered. Knuckle shifted beside him, staring down at the young man with curious eyes.

"So this is the intruder? The one who can use sky flames? The one _you shot_?" Knuckle teased G. with that last question, knowing that then storm guardian was already tense and unhappy with his previous actions.

"Yes, Knuckle. I shot him. Alright? Happy? Good. Now heal him already before he bleeds to death."

Knuckle chuckled lightly and lit the yellow flame on his ring moving quickly to the young mans side as he began to heal the wound. Of course he couldn't heal it completely but he would do what he could. The bullet had gone through all the way, leaving torn muscle and skin in its wake. The pain must've been unbearable. Knuckle watched the man stir slightly on the bed, his eyes opened slowly, as though he was afraid someone was going to pop out or like he had just woken up from a coma. Most likely it was closely related to the second choice.

The sun guardian smiled, "Well hello there, sleeping beauty!" His voice was loud and it made Tsuna cringe. It was just like Ryohei. But he also frowned at being called sleeping beauty. That comment was not appreciated.

Tsuna glared at the man before recognition flitted through his eyes. This man was just like Ryohei. And if he was back in the past then this man had to be Knuckle. The first generation sun guardian. The dots connected finally, and a light bulb seemed to go on in Tsuna's head. Hey, just because he's the tenth boss of the Vongola and has had training from the best hitman in the world, doesn't mean his thought process changed. Tsuna was still a little slow sometimes.

Knuckle watched the man with an amused expression, ignoring the evident hostility coming from the latter. He moved away from the bed smoothly, heading toward the door before stopping and casting a glance back with a sheepish grin on his face, "Get yourself cleaned up a bit, the bathroom's over there and it should have a fresh pair of clothes in it for you. After that, G. would be happy to show you to the dining hall. Wouldn't ya, G.?" Knuckle didn't stop to listen for G.'s answer, but just as he shut the door behind him and stepped into the hallway, he heard something crash against the door of the room he had left and laughed lightly, as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Tsuna flinched as G. pick up a glass of water and threw at the door just as it was closing. Oh, Tsuna thought, he and Gokudera are so alike. G. snapped back to look at Tsuna, "I'll give you an hour to get ready. Be ready by then and don't be late," G. turned and sped out of the room, stepping over the shattered glass that littered the ground near the door.

The young sky guardian managed to struggle out of the bed. His wound was closed and for the most part, healed. But the rough, scab like edges of it told him that it could reopen if he pushed it too much. And he was not willing to try that. With some amlount of effort, he managed to reach the bathroom and stepped into the shower. besides the sound of water dropping to the cold tiled floor, nothing else made a sound. Even Tsuna was silent. Absorbing the events. How was he supposed to get back? He had to find a way...everyone back home would worry about him.

Tsuna finished cleaning himself before stepping out of the shower. The tiles were freezing beneath his feet. It made him shiver as he tried to dry himself. But the tiles beneath him had gotton slippery from the water and he lost his footing, crashing to the ground making a loud noise. He could hear the door to his room slam open and someone open the door to the bathroom. G. burst in with his gun drawn, looking threatening and dangerous.

Too bad G. spotted the young Vongola on the ground. G. sighed in relief. At least Tsunayoshi was alright. It would be a pain if anything harmed him, well, anything but the man himself. The storm guardian reached out to help the fallen man up but pulled back abrutly and turned away, blushing furiously. Tsuna frowned, not quite aware of the siuation. Until he realized that he was completely naked. Tsuna reverted to his teenage self for a moment and let out a loud "HIIIIIEEE!" before collecting the towel around himself.

Poor G. just grunted and walked briskly from the room, slamming the door behind him while a light blush still remained on his face. He was a guy, why the hell would he blush at the sight of another guy? G. shook his head, not really caring for his innner thoughts to answer that question. So instead, he took to pacing the hallway in front of the mans door.

Tsuna finally pulled himself up off the floor, using the wall as support. He put the clothes he had found laying on a stool in the bathroom. While they items were a bit big on him, they seemed to fit nicely. A simply, white button down shirt. Just like the one had had to previously doscard due to the immense blood stain on it. Not to mention the bullet hole. The pants were black dress pants and the shoes were the same as he had been previously wearing. Simple black leather ones.

With a quick glance in the mirror, a minor pep talk in his head, and a careful step around the broken glass, he managed to get out of the room alive. G. was waiting for him with a somewhat flushed look, the red haired man refused to look at Tsuna. This made the young Vongola smile slightly, how innocent G. was. They walked together down the large, empty hallway in silence. Even if G. had not been there to pick him up, he doubted that he would have had any trouble egtting to the dining hall. After all, in his time, some 400 odd years in the future, he lived in the Vongola mansion.

They reached two twin mahogany doors. The largeness of them was almost intimidating. Well, that was one thing he didn't have in the future, Tsuna thought. G. pushed the doors open and both he and Tsuna stepped into the room.

The large windows behind the other guardians let in so much sun that when it shown over his ancestors, they seemed to glow with a noble radiance. Like they couldn't be touched. And now that G. had arrived, all of the first generation Vongola guardians were present.

Each had a plate of food in front of them with a glass of wine. At the far end to Tsuna's left sat a man that Tsuna would not forget. His blue hair and stormy eyes and that smug look on his face reminded Tsuna of Mukuro. The Decimo resisted the urge to mumble the first mist guardians name. Next to him was Lambo's look alike and Tsuna guessed that it was the first lightning guardian, Lampo. Beside him was a man dressed in Japanese clothing. And Tsuna recognized him as Asari Ugetsu, the first generation rain guardian.

Tsuna then turned his head and saw Alaudesitting at the opposite end of Daemon, he grew nervous at the sight of the man who looked and acted so much like Hibari. Next was the familiar sight of Knuckle, the sun guardian who gave a friendly wave, oblivious to the tension in his comrades. Tsuna couldn't help but nod slightly at the exuberant man. He was roughly shoved by G. who pushed him directly to the middle of the room, facing all of the guardians. As Tsuna gulped nervously, G. took his place next to the man in the middle who was staring Tsuna down very calmly.

The golden, spiky hair that resembled Tsuna's seemed to glow even brighter than all the others as the sun hit it and those sky blue eyes met Tsuna's cramel brown ones and locked with them. Not allowing the young vongola to look away. Slowly, he spoke with a voice of power. As though no one in the room would dare to truly oppose this man, "Greetings, intruder, now tell us. Who are you. And why are you here."

Tsuna straightened up a bit, not allowing himself to be looked down on. He stared back at the man, no longer being forced to keep the gaze. Now he wanted to keep the gaze and he held it steady. Finally, he very carefully chose his words. Preparing himself for what he was about to do. Not quite sure if it would set them off, or calm them down. Either way, he would have to face the first generation guardaisn and Vongola Primo if he wanted to find a way back home.

* * *

Bwah! I finished it! Well, this chapter anyways... Anywho, I apologize for the spelling errors as well as gramatical errors. I'm also sorry if this chapter sort of...sucked. On another note, their was a little fluff~! Okay, not really. But hey, give poor G. some credit here. He just seems like the type to blush at that sort of thing. Hope you liked it!


	4. Secrets

Heehee~ I'd like to thank my fans ((I think I have fans…)) for being so nice and reviewing! As for spelling I will continue to try my best with it, it's never really been my strongpoint… Anyways, I like to update a lot because I know I get impatient for new chapters with stories that I like. Sooo, enjoy~!

* * *

_"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am the Tenth generation Vongola boss. I've been accdidentally sent from the future to the past."_

The light that came through the window danced on the ground. Or was that the shadow from his flames? He didn't know and at the moment, he couldn't care less. Seeing as the first generation Vongola guardians sat in front of him, watching him with cold and accusing eyes. But they could not mask the surprise that jumped onto their features.

Tsuna cleared his throat before speaking again, the fact that they were silent was almost worse than having them all going for his throat, "I know it doesn't sound believable. But it's the truth! I really did come from the past! Please believe me," He pleaded with them. But it wasn't really necessary. They could see the Vongola ring he was holding in front of his face, the ring that was aflame with the orange sky flames. Primo leaned back in his chair, his blue eyes never leaving Tsuna's honey colored ones.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the man hesitated, not sure if he should really believe this man. But the ring and the flame were proof of him being Vongola, "Your ring and your flames are proof enough that you are Vongola. I do not doubt this. But this does not mean I trust you." Vongola Primo narrowed his eyes on the younger man, eyeing him for a moment before dismissing it, "However, you _will_ abide by the rules I shall set until you go home. For the moment, G. shall continue to protect you. This is solely due to the fact that if anyone else finds out who you are, we will have trouble stirring to say the least."

G. snapped his head to look at his boss, "I have to baby sit him?"

Giotto raised a brow, "Are you saying that you'll not do as I ask, G.?"

The storm guardian shook his head and looked away. Giotto smiled and with a wave of his hand, everyone was dismissed from the little meeting. Tsuna, however, simply stood where he was and watched the guardians cast suspicious glances at him before leaving. Alaude made sure to shove the young Vongola's shoulder and whisper into his ear, "I'll be watching you," Which made Tsuna shiver as he tried to brush it off quickly.

Knuckle was all too happy to see Tsuna again and in one piece after the meeting, "Ha ha, this should be fun! You'll be staying with us! And not to mention G. will be watching over you! Hey, if you ever need anything at all, don't hesitate to come find me! Oh and don't let Alaude get to you, he's always like that!" The sun guardian shouted loudly, allowing everyone to hear. And if Alaude had been in the room, he most likely would've tried to hurt the sun guardian. So much like Hibari, Tsuna thought.

With a pat on his should, Knuckle walked from the room, humming to himself the entire time. Tsuna was left in the room with G. and Primo. Both of them were staring at him like they were trying to figure him out. Tsuna just shuffled his feet quietly, trying to ignore the glances they casted him. Finally, Primo stood and passed Tsuna. The older Vongola smiled down at him and nodded, "I look forward to getting to know you, Tsunayoshi."

As he made his way to the door, Tsuna reached out and grabbed onto Giotto's shirt, "Tsuna. I prefer Tsuna."

Primo just gave him an incline of his head, something to say that he understood. Tsuna released the man and watched him walk from the room. Leaving an air of authority in his wake.

G. stood slowly, his eyes never leaving Tsuna, "Tsuna, you must be hungry. I'll take you to the kitchen. Follow me," G. didn't wait to see if the other would follow. But he did hear Tsuna scramble after him.

The pair walked in silence, thankfully the kitchen wasn't far. All they had to do was cross the dining hall, which was quite large, and walk through the kitchen doors. G. pointed to a stool next to an island in the kitchen and Tsuna sat down on it. The storm guardian whispered something to one of the chef's who nodded and began to cook something. G. disappeared down a set of stairs in the corner of the kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of red wine.

Tsuna couldn't read the label on the bottle, so he wasn't sure what kind it was. But as G. poured the liquid into two wine glasses, Tsuna could smell the sweet but bitter scent of the wine and it made him relax. The smell just seemed so familiar to him. After all, what mafioso _didn't _drink wine? None that he could think of. It was a stress reliever as well as a good drink. Tsuna could remember when he was hesitant to drink alcohol in the beginning of his career but he soon threw that away.

G. set the glass in front of the young Vongola who mumbled his thanks and sipped at the bitter liquid. He didn't even notice when the chef placed a plate of Risotto coi Gamberetti. But his stomach did. It let out a loud growl and Tsuna blushed, placing his hand over the protesting stomach to muffle the sound. G. chuckled and Tsuna picked up the fork and started eating to take his mind off the storm guardian who was watching Tsuna. It was weird having someone stare you down while you ate.

The food was so filling that Tsuna couldn't finish all of it, so he took to casually sipping his wine instead. The rice and shrimp dish had been delicious and he thanked the chef before the older man left. With that, he and G. were left alone yet again.

"Are you done?"

The brunette nodded and followed quickly as the red head turned on his heels and left the warm kitchen. The two continued out into the hallway, walking at a leisurely pace. When they reached the door to Tsuna's bedroom they both stopped and stood in an awkward silence.

G. was the first to speak, "Then I'll leave you here. You must be tired. You look old enough that I don't have to tell you to not open the door to strangers. Right?"

Tsuna glared at the man and sighed, "I'll be fine."

The storm guardian shrugged,"Just making sure," He paused uncomfortably, "I guess I'll come for you tomorrow morning then. So...er...sleep well."

He sped off, ignoring the weird look that Tsuna gave him.

Tsuna just smiled and brushed G.'s awkwardness off. He opened the door to his room and collapsed onto the bed. The bloody sheets had been replaced with clean, white ones. It was as though he hadn't been laying here earlier, bleeding to death. Tsuna felt he wine's effects start to kick in. The drowsiness and excitement as well as anxiety from the day took over and he fell asleep.

It's a shame, though, that no one had seemed to notice the servant in the small closet in the dining hall. The small boy who had a dying mother and needed money. The boy who didn't know fear yet, he only knew that he could sell the secret of the time traveling Vongola to the man that had promised him money if he told them the Vongola's secrets. Of course the innocent child was happy to agree, not yet aware of the consequences of his actions.

The boy walked up to the man in the woods just outside the Vongola mansion grounds. The large, shady figure greeted him and leaned down to listen to what the boy was saying. At first, the older man thought the boy to be a liar, but the look in the child's eyes told no lie. As the man gave the boy his money and watched as the little figure dashed away and into the streets, a malicious smile spread on his lips and he too disappeared into the shadows.

Children don't understand some rights and wrongs. Like telling a secret that is not theirs to tell. That one little secret, can turn a peaceful world into a world at war.

And that was exactly what this child had done.

* * *

Did that dinner setting seem like a date to anyone? 'Cause it seemed just like a date to me. Not that it was or anything, but hey, that's just me. XD


	5. Stranger

These reviews are motivating me! Thanks for reviewing! And disclaimer: I don't own KHR! And hang on tight, things are about to get intense~

* * *

A knock from the door of his room made Tsuna stir slightly, but other than that, he was out cold. The young brunette slept soundly, ignoring the constant knocking.

So G., who was currently outside the door, grew frustrated that the other man wouldn't answer. But he was also slightly worried, he couldn't shed that gnawing feeling in his gut telling him that something bad was going to happen. G. didn't have the Vongola Intuition, but he had learned to trust his gut feeling, it was something you started to trust in this business after some time. The storm guardian stepped back from the door for a moment before he rushed forward and kicked it in.

Tsuna jumped into the air and fell from the bed, rolling onto the ground with a thud followed by a large groan as he rubbed his head. The young Vongola peered over the top of the bed, staring at G. with somewhat accusing eyes, "G.? W-what are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!"

The red head shrugged and moved over to the curtains. He pulled them open and the bright sunlight danced into the room, shining over the drowsy Tsuna who had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"It's past noon. You've been sleeping like a rock," G. turned to Tsuna and stared him down for a moment, his stormy eyes trailed down the younger mans body subconsciously, but when he realised just what they were doing he snapped them away to look at something else in the room. Like the single painting that hung on the wall, ahh how nice it looked. But Tsuna stared at the other man curiously, a small laugh bubbling in his throat.

G. coughed uncomfortably and turned for the door, "Just get ready and I'll take you to breakfast," He made it his mission to not look back as he breezed out the door.

Tsuna shrugged to himself, not really caring about how G. acted around him. He couldn't really understand why the man was so awkward, but that just made him seem all the bit more like Gokudera. Ah, Tsuna thought, I wonder how everyone is doing...they must be worried about me. Tsuna shook his head, trying to shake off the sudden urge to see his family. He missed them, they were like a part of him now. Even Hibari and Mukuro.

Slowly but surely, the young sky guardian dressed himself in the clothes that seemed to magically appear on the corner of his bed. The pristine white shirt and simple black pants. He had to admit, when you were in this business, you sort of start to miss the plain jeans you could always wear as a kid.

Tsuna shuffled out the door, quietly closing it behind him. G. seemed to find the quietness of his actions odd, but he said nothing of it. Tsuna followed the older man in silence,his head hung low in thought. He couldn't stay here forever, but how was he supposed to leave? Like he knew the answer to that! He wasn't Giannini or anyone that smart! G. told him to wait by a pair of french doors that led outside, telling him stay put for a moment so he could grab some paperwork.

A small child tugged at Tsuna's pant leg. The older man looked down at the small little boy, curious as to what he wanted.

"U-um, Mister? I n-need your help. M-my mama hurt her leg and f-fell down the stairs. P-please help her!" The little boy wailed and tugged persistently on Tsuna's pant leg.

Of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, he couldn't say no. The little child led him through the french doors and down a rocky path. Tsuna's intuition was going crazy, and it forced him to stop in his tracks. The small boy looked back, confused.

"Is something wrong, Mister? We have to hurry, my mama's in trouble!"

Tsuna shook his head, "I can't go with you, I'm sorry. We should go get more help for her, okay? Here, I'll take you to some people who can help!" The older man bent down to look the boy in the eyes and smiled brightly at him.

The child's eyes grew large with fear and Tsuna whipped around but all too late. A man brought the butt of a gun down on Tsuna's head, the crack of it against his skull seemed to be the only thing that could be heard in the area. The Vongola fell to the ground motionless and the man above him stood over the limp body, grinning with triumph.

The little boy backed away but the man grabbed him by the shirt and pointed the gun at the child's forehead, "If you say a single word about this, I'll blow your brains out along with your mother's brains as well. Got that brat?" The boy nodded through his tears and sped off the instant the man released his grip on the child. the man grunted and slung Tsuna over his shoulder before carrying him off into the nearby woods. Not even casting a glance back to notice the trail of blood Tsuna's wounded head was leaving.

G. had had that bad feeling all day. But the instant he left the smaller Vongola, the feeling had skyrocketed. The Storm guardian grabbed the paperwork and sprinted back to where he thought he had left the younger man. But the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" G. threw the papers to the ground and rushed out the open french doors, sprinting into the open grounds of the Vongola headquarters. The first thing he noticed were the footprints, the small ones next to the larger ones. A child, he thought. The next thing that made him mind reel with dread was the blood he saw spattered on the ground, leaving a fresh trail into the woods. G. visibly paled and dashed back into the mansion.

He stormed into the hallway and burst through the doors of Vongola Primo's office, "PRIMO!"

Giotto shot up in his seat, sensing the urgency in his right hand mans voice, not liking the sound of it one bit.

"It's that Tsunayoshi, he's been taken. I took my eyes off of him for a minute to grab some paper work a-and then he was gone! I walked outside to see if he was around and there was blood on the ground. Footprints too. I'm sorry Giotto...I sorry..."

Vongola Primo's eyes narrowed. Someone knew who Tsuna was. Somehow it had gotten out. And now, he didn't have a doubt in his mind that there was going to be a war. This was a declaration, and he had no trouble answering it in blood.

* * *

A soft rustle came from the nearby bush, causing a group of men to jump into the air. They each looked at each other before pulling a pistol from their jackets. The rustling stopped as the thing in the bushes seemed to hear the clicking from each pistol aimed at it.

A young man dressed simply in a red button down shirt with black pants stepped out, looking around at his surrounding's with a confused look. The silver haired man eyed the pistols and put his hands up slowly, and just as the men before him lowered their pistols to take the man and question him, the stranger's hand seemed to glow a vibrant red, like a flame. They couldn't even blink before they were all on the ground, bleeding and half dead.

"Is this where you are, Tenth?"

* * *

Heehee~ Cliffhanger~! Anywho, so no one get's confused, in the last sentence where the "stranger" is speaking he hasn't found Tsuna, he's merely wondering if Tsuna's in this place. If that helps at all...

And if you don't know who the stranger is, you'd better brush up on your KHR...you know, go review a few chapters...


	6. Crying Crimson

I'm sorry for not updating as often! School will be starting soon, so I will only be updating once a week from now on. I'm very sorry! Anyways, please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Something was scratching his wrists to the bone, rubbing against them until they cried crimson. It was cold, far too cold for him to be above ground. but the most annoying part was the fact that he couldn't see. Humans were all like that, when you took away one of their senses, they started to get scared. Not being able to see was one of those. It made them want to panic. Tsuna, however, was quite used to being blindfolded. Reborn had always used to tie him up and blindfold him, so he wasn't as scared.

A door opened and someone or something grabbed Tsuna by the back of his neck and dragged him to his feet. The blindfold was roughly pulled off, his poor eyes brutally battered by the sudden brightness blinked as they attempted to re-adjust. They soon focused on a very gruff looking man who held him against the wall by his throat. It wasn't like he was choking Tsuna, but the force against the younger mans neck made him gag slightly as he struggled against the grip.

The man grunted and tossed Tsuna to a corner of the room where the brunette cracked his wounded head against the wall. He curled up in pain, trying to gain control over his mind to calm down, but failing. Blackness was creeping its way into Tsuna's line of vision, but the other man would not have him passing out yet. He grabbed Tsuna and picked him back up, slamming him into the wall.

"You WILL talk. We have information that you are from the future, that you're a Vongola boss from the future. And you know what that means, boy? that means that you're very valuable, but that also means that we won't have any problems breaking every bone in your body and slitting your neck open as we watch you writhe in pain and bleed to death. But you don't want that, do you? So you will cooperate, or die."

Tsuna growled at the man, "I won't tell any secrets!I'll never sell out my famiglia!" He spat on the mans face, earning him a punch to his stomach as he heard something snap. A rib most likely.

The man wiped the spit from his face and dropped the young Vongola, watching as he slid to ground and curled up, gasping in pain. The rope tying his wrists together rubbed against his wrists more, blood dribbled from his wrists as well as from his mouth. But the fact that he could just barely breathe was starting to scare even him. Something felt like it was jabbing his right lung, and Tsuna was contemplating the worst. A pierced lung was a possibility, and a dangerous one at that.

The man smirked, "You will talk little Vongola, you will talk because they always talk in the end. IT is my job to make sure of that. You and I will be getting to know each other very well. My name is Adamo Marini, we'll become good friends for the next few weeks of your life. I hope you like your little cell, it'll be the last room you'll ever have," Adamo strolled from the room, his long blond ponytail swaying behind him as he strolled from the room.

Tsuna tried to stay awake, to stay alert. But he made little progress. The last thing he felt was the pain in his side and the emptiness on his finger where the Vongola ring should be.

* * *

Gokuder Hayato was not a happy camper. No, really. He was literally not a happy camper. With no place to go, no idea where he was, he was forced to sleep in a tree. And he was not happy. Therefore the term, not a happy camper came to his mind. But he didn't think about his situation for long. No he worried about the tenth.

His boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had not been home in more than 48 hours. This worried Gokudera. It worried him a lot. Some thing had to be wrong, be Tsuna had just disappeared. And as for how Gokudera got here, he could vaugley remember what had happened.

Something made him go check up on his boss at the store he was supposed to be visiting, but when Gokudera got there, the place was a mess with no Tsuna in sight. Of course any sensible person would be worried. So when he turned around just in time to see a man in a black suit fire a bullet at him, he wasn't too shock. He managed to avoid the first bullet, but he never saw the second bullet being fired. The thing hit him, but the pain wasn't there like Gokuder expected, no he felt weird for a few minutes before he found himself in a bush and then in an alley and now here.

He sighed, what a pain this whole thing was turning out to be. But no matter what, he fle that the Tenth would be here. And he knew the no matter what, he had to find his boss if it was the last damn thing he did. Gokudera let his eyes close and he drifted to sleep in the tree, unnaware of the impending danger he and the entire family were in.

Naive to the war that would affect both his time, and the time he was in right now.

**_No matter what time you're in, no matter where you are, people change. Not just people, but animals and living things. time always changes them. But in this world as well as the next, war does not change. NO matter where you are, it is always the same. War, war does not change._**

* * *

I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will do better! And I've been thinking about changing the rating due to *ahem* later "content." / Let me know what you think!


	7. Here's A Lullaby

Sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 6!

* * *

Something creeped along his leg, tickling him and making him want to itch it. But as he opened his eyes, he found that he still couldn't move his hands. They were bound and chained tightly behind him, freeing them would be close to impossible. Tsuna looked down at his leg, catching a black spider crawling along it. His eyes widened but he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. Weak, pathetic, it was horrible. He wasn't sure just how much more of this madness he could take. How long before he lost it? Before he went insane? The sound of water dripping from somewhere was going to drive him mad. Maybe his captors wanted him to go insane.

If that was the case, they were doing a pretty damn good job.

* * *

~~_Vongola Headquarters~~_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM? ARE YOU _ALL _INCOMPETENT MORONS?"

The men in black suits across from the Vongola Primo flinched. The blond slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up abruptly. It was very rare for the Primo to lose his temper, to yell at the people who worked around him was even more rare. He always managed to be respectful and calm, but with Tsuna missing, no one was calm. Well, no one except for Alaude and a few others who simply didn't care about the situation they were in. But even they, deep down, had to be feeling some sort of turmoil over the situation, right? One could only hope so.

Giotto took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, all of his guardians which were present glanced at one another skeptically. It was as if their Primo was somewhat attached to Tsuna, even though he had just met the small brunette. But besides Giotto, the only other person in the room who was internally freaking out was G. The poor man was blaming himself to no end as he swore that he would hunt the perpetrators down and rip their throats out.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A man with disheveled brown hair came panting into the room, "W-we know who...has...Mr. Sawada..." He paused for a moment to take a breather while everyone in the room listened quietly, egging the man to go on quickly, "T-the Marini family...they...they're back!"

There's this thing about silence. Theirs good silence, then theirs bad silence. The sort of silence that's only there because people don't know what to say, because of disbelief, and also because there's nothing to fill that empty space. That was the sort of silence right now. No one said a thing, no one even breathed. The only thing that managed to break the silence, was the splintering noise of glass shattering. Everyone ducked in cover and G. dove to his boss, tackling the man to ground.

The window behind Giotto shattered into a million pieces as a small wine bottle flew into the room. How the bottle did not break when it slammed into the floor, no one knew. Everyone stared at it for a moment, waiting to see if anything would happen. Giotto cleared his throat, "G., please got off of me."

The storm guardian looked down at his boss, realising that he was on top of him with his knee in between Giotto's legs. G. pulled away, blushing slightly, "S-sorry, Primo..."

Giotto grunted in response and stood up as G. removed himself from the top of his boss. They all stared at the little bottle that had nestled itself in the cushions of a chair. Primo walked stiffly to the object and picked it up before throwing it harshly against the ground and shattering it into millions of pieces. He unraveled the note as he picked it up from the ground and read it silently.

The entire room with all its occupents waited in silence, holding their breath.

Primo looked up at them, his eyes cold and harsh. He ran his gaze across everyone in the room, pausing on each person before he opened his mouth. And he read the letter, to his listeners who could only listen in silence.

_Dear Vongola,_

_You're foolish to believe you could hide anything as big as this. We have your important little boss. He means nothing to us if he does not begin to speak soon. Therefore, you should know what we do to useless people, right? Oh yes, you would know best, wouldn't you, Vongola? We've come back, and this time around, we'll have our revenge. By the time you find your precious package, it will be at your front step. Hanging from the door. Oh, and don't worry, we'll be sure to paint your little castle a new color. Red would suit you best, no? After all, it's only appropriate to have a household bathed in the Vongola blood._

_Till we meet again,_

_Marini_

No one said a word. How could you?

But they all knew what their foes had meant by bathing their household in Vongola blood, they knew the fate of the young Vongola boss. Giotto growled and a bright orange flame lept from his finger, lighting the paper on fire and burning it till nothing was left. He turned to G., "This is war. If they want blood spilled, that's what they'll get."

* * *

Gokudera turned the little piece of paper around, trying to pinpoint where he was. Well, at least he was in Italy. But he had this bad feeling. That nagging feeling he hadn't been able to shake since he got here. He heard a song coming from the open door of one store.

_...Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_  
_It was always you that I despised_  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)_  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_  
_Goodbye... _  
_Goodbye... _

_So insignificant_  
_Sleeping dormant deep inside of me_  
_Are you hiding away lost_  
_Under the sewers_  
_Maybe flying high in the clouds_

_Perhaps you're happy without me_  
_So many seeds have been sown in the field_  
_And who could sprout up so blessedly_  
_If I had died..._

Gokudera shivered and walked away, trying to escape the sad, depressing lull of the song. It made him feel...suicidal. And he couldn't shake that feeling that it held a deeper meaning, that perhaps, something horrible would happen. He raced away, trying to clear his mind from that horrible tune. He slammed into someone and heard the click of a gun just in time. The storm guardian turned and dodged the bullet. The man was obviously drunk, Gokudera could smell the twisted smell of whiskey on his breath.

The silver haired man growled at the drunkard and lit the red flame on his ring. Something to vent on, he thought. He brought the skull on his arm to aim directly at the man, not caring if the others head was blasted off in the process. It was out of character for him, but he couldn't be picky at a time like this. The drunkards eyes widened in shock, almost as though he recognized the ring, but Gokudera simply ignored him. That nagging feeling got worse and wose, wretching at his stomach. This was the time when he felt high, it was kind of what he thought Hibari felt as he was fighting. Perhaps you could call him insecure, but he felt that he needed to know that he was strong. Strong enough to protect his most precious thing, which he had obviously failed to do recently.

Gokudera fired two shots at the man, but much to his surprise, the other simply side stepped and swerved out of the way. That's when Gokudera saw a mark on the mans coat, an odd mark, but one of a mafia family none the less. It looked like waves with a blue bird design coming from the waves. But he wasn't really sure, after all, he was a bit busy at the moment. But he did notice a ring. Yes, he did notice the ring that was glowing a violent and sickening purple. It wasn't a flame, just a misty like glow. But Gokudera watched as it shot light beams at him, so he knew for sure that who ever this man was, he was not only a foe, he was also dangerous.

* * *

Horrible, horrible ending. I know... I'll get the next one out as soon as I can though! I'm so sorry for updating so late! Anywho, the song is Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka. It will be appearing later on as well~! Anywho, I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if it sucked as well as apologize for spelling errors...I try, people, I really try.


	8. Red and Silver

Buuu, so sorry for not updating! Sorry guys, looks like it might become a once a month thing... With horseback riding and school, damn, I just don't have time! Well, here's another chappy, hope ya like it~! Also, Primo and his family will be disappearing for a bit, so the points of view are from Tsuna and Gokudera.

* * *

This was one of those moments. You know, where you start to curse everything, god, luck, and whatever who-ha you can come up with. Gokudera was feeling like that right now. Aside from that annoying warm sensation from his side, he was a bit too busy cursing his luck at the moment to even bother to fight back. Why fight when you had no chance in winning? Well, that _was_ a bit melodramatic. It also wasn't his character. But who is he to talk about character when his most beloved person was M.I.A? What do you do when your reason for everything that you've done suddenly vanishes?

Well you do everything humanly possible to find them, that's what! Though being in this predicament, Gokudera was having a bit of difficulty with that.

Something slammed into his right side again. And again. It didn't stop until Gokudera swung his lead heavy legs out and caught his opponent off guard. With a grunt, the other man fell to his knees, allowing the Storm Guardian a chance to leap up and bring his knee across the others face. Blood spurted everywhere, the red liquid coloring Gokudera's pant legs as he turned and tried to bolt, using what energy he had left. Which was little to none.

Someone tackled him to the ground and he felt a needle prick his neck. He flailed miserably, trying to detach the other, hoping to knock out a tooth or two. But this one was sturbborn, and he ended up being flipped over so that this person hovered over him. Gokudera stared into the culprits eyes. Silvery eyes with brown locks that were tangled to his face with sweat. In one last effort to escape, one last hope just before his vision began to haze, he kneed the man in the crotch and he smirked in triumph even as his eyes closed.

He was hearing the music of the other man groaning in pain, completely enjoying his own revenge.

Tsuna P.O.V

He shifted in his chains, the metal scraping up against his frail wrists. His damp brown locks not as spikey as before as he rested his head on his knees, trying to collect whatever warmth he could salvage from them. The door to the room clicked, and the heavy metal object was opened. Tsuna didn't even bother looking up. He licked his split, chapped lips nervously. He had never felt so...weak. Not even when he was in high school. No, now he was alone and without any power. At the mercy of another, and that did not sit well with him.

As the door opened, light was let into the dim room, he could see it even as he buried his head further into the crevice of his legs. A heavy thud distracted his thoughts for a moment, but he found that he could not look up. Not with that sense of dread tingling along his spine. And he was always right, but God he sure hoped he wasn't right now. A groan was elicited from the other man as he heard dragging motions that followed it. The clink of cuffs jingled in the cold air, and as soon as the metal door was closed once more. Tsuna's head shot up.

Those doe like big brown eyes widened in surprise as he watched the silver mop of hair shift and move. They could hurt him, they could kill him. But when you involved his family, that was a whole other matter. Gokudera lay on the ground in front of him. Beaten bloody into a pulp, his pale face painted a bit red and turning purple in places where he had been beaten. And Tsuna could only wonder why he was here, and how someone had managed to jump his beloved Storm Guardian.

He crawled over to Gokudera's side. Kneeling down next to the man and touchnig his face ever so softly, as though afraid he was going to break him. "G-Gokudera-kun...?" His voice was soft and hoarse, just above a whisper. He needed some sort of comfort, a hope that even though he knew this man was alive, that maybe he wouldn't be here forever. That they had a plan, and most of all, that the rest of the family was safe.

But the silverette did not stir. His green eyes did not open. And Tsuna felt tears prick the back of his eyes, he nudged Gokudera again, trying to awaken the man. And he was about to lose it, about to break down and perhaps lose the rest of his sanity. Well, until he heard a snore rip from his Guardians throat. He searched Gokudera's face and only found the man to be asleep. Of course Tsuna was slightly angry. He was asleep? When Tsuna needed him most, he was asleep?

The Storm Guardian mumbled something a bout Lambo. Saying that when he caught the cow, he was going to kill him. And Tsuna was no longer angry, but he did cry. He was just glad Gokudera was the same old Gokudera. Cranky and just like a puppy. Tsuna patted his hair, running his fingers through Gokudera's silver locks and picking out the odd arrayment of leaves and twigs that had entangled themselves in his hair.

But as he did this, he was thinking. The sight of his old friend and ally had kindled hope in him. His fire existed without the ring. and while it could not be used to fight, he could use it to motivate himself. He would escape, and he would take Gokudera with him. But most of all, these people would pay for what they Had done to his family.

Unknown P.O.V.

"We've got 'em sir. All them damn Vongola's will be bowin down to US now."

"Good, good. Send Primo the second letter."

"What should we put in it?"

"...Send him a picture. A picture of the dead Vongola brat."

* * *

Ta Da~! Don't worry, Primo and the others will be in the next chapter. guess which Vongola he's talking about! Hwo's gonna die, Gokudera? Or Tsuna? Or will they make it out before then? Find out next month! Or, er, next chapter...sorry! ^.^u


	9. Don't Stop Running

I know the last chapter was really short, so this one is a bit longer! And I'm updating sooner because I don't know when the next chapter comes, but I hope it's okay! So feast on this for now!

* * *

The entire Vongola mansion was in uproar. Vongola Primo had received an anonymous letter moments earlier and he was furious. Furious and worried. God, he hoped that picture wasn't real. God he hoped that by some miracle, that photo was not Tsunayoshi. If their really was God, he hoped that the big man was listening right now. The letter he had received contained a picture and the words were written in blood. Yes, he had seen this many times before, and usually, it did not shake him.

But this one did.

The picture contained a young male with spiky brown hair (or so he assumed for the picture was black and white) with his eyes rolled back in his head hanging from one of the hooks in a meat factory with his throat slit open and multiple bullet holes aligning his body. The thought of that being his young successor made his stomach churn with distaste and worry. but a knock at the door made him compose himself, and he was relieved to see G.

The red head looked tired and nervous. Primo knew that he thought this whole problem was his fault, which it wasn't, but the red head wouldn't let it go. He kept saying that he would be the one to save the tenth. Sometimes he was much too loyal for his own good.

"Did you see the picture, G.?" Primo's voice was deep, but weary. And it was just as tired as he looked.

"Yes. I...I...this is all my fault Primo. If I had just kept him in sight, if I had been a bit more careful!" G. bit his bottom lip, he felt like crying. this was his fault! He couldn't help but think that if just maybe, he had kept the little Vongola closer, then maybe the young man would still be here with them. But Primo continued to shake his head.

"It's not your fault. It would have happened even if you had always tried to be with him. It was the inevitable, so to speak." But G. did not look convinced even though he said nothing.

Primo turned to face the window, his fingers fiddling with one another as he looked out it thoughtfully, "G. get me a copy of the nearest carving factories. If a fight is what those bastards want, then a fight is what they'll get. Also, gather the other Guardians. As soon as you have that list, move out. I want Tsuna found, and even if he is not alive, I want his body at the very least. And when you find the ones who did this, slaughter them. Let none of them escape. Are we clear?"

G.'s eyes widened for a moment, his boss had never been so serious about this before. And the man hardly ever swore. But G. nodded before turning and leaving the room. Sprinting off to find the rest of the Guardians and find the list. Hoping that perhaps they would be in time, and the picture was a fake.

~60 minutes earlier~

Tsuna's hands traced the chains one more time, memorizing the feel of it. The room was dropping in temperature, and he felt like an ice block. Gokudera still hadn't woken up and despite him simply sleeping, Tsuna was starting to worry. With the cold air, wouldn't his companion freeze to death? Wouldn't they both freeze to death? He refused to think of the possibility. He eyed the one window at the metal door. No one was outside it, and he had to thank his intuition for that.

And after he made sure that the coast was clear, he quickly began to go to work. He pulled out a bobby pin, working the thin piece of metal through the key hole, clicking it back forth furiously and praying that it would work. And he was rewarded. His cuffs jingled once before dropping from his hands and onto the ground. he didn't have the time to bask in his glory. He quickly moved over to GOkudera, his sore limbs protesting the entire way.

And he did the same to his companion's cuffs as he did to his own, the silver handcuffs fell to the ground. HE obviously couldn't carry the other man, much to heavy for Tsuna and it was impossible with his weakened state. He poked Gokudera int eh side once or twice as an attempt to wake the man up. But he didn't stir. So Tsuna pulled his hand back, lifted the collar of Gokudera torn shirt and snapped his first forward. While he decided at the last minute to slap the other instead, so his fist went flat and the palm of his hand smack Gokudera across the face. his hissed furiously at his companion to wake up.

Gokudera's green eyes fluttered open dreamily. And when he searched the air before him, his eyes landed smack on Tsuna's. He stared into those big brown pools for a moment before pulling back and wincing.

"Don't move to quickly, Gokudera-kun. You're hurt pretty badly. But I can't explain now, we need to leave."

Gokudera eyed his boss for a moment, taking in his words as he raked down the younger males body. It was so thin...so torn and beaten. And Gokudera felt anger and resentment rise within him, who dared to hurt his then in such a manor? He'd rip the culprits eyes out when he found them. The silver haired man bit back down any screams he wanted to yell and nodded at Tsuna. The Sky Guardian looked rather relieved and motioned for his companion to rise.

Both men got up slowly, careful to avoid standing in front of the glass window of the metal door. Gokudera moved to one side of it and stepped back, bringing his foot forward and smashing the lock with it. It was actually a rather quiet act and both males raced out the door as soon as Gokudera had it open.

"Wait!" Tsuna hissed, "The rings! They have our rings!"

Gokudera stopped suddenly, "What do you want to do then, Tenth? Should we try to find them?" Tsuna nodded slowly, he wouldn't be caught dead trying to leave without the rings that the Vongola family cherished. Both males headed in a different direction, running down the corridors to try and find the rings. Strangely enough, no one met them. They didn't run into anyone. This scared Gokudera more than having to fight someone.

This led him to think that they knew what he and Tsuna were doing. They knew that they were looking for the rings.

The Storm Guardian slowed to a halt, his breathing coming in short rasps. Tsuna whipped around, his big doe eyes filled with worry for his partner. "G-Gokudera-kun? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...Tenth...it's just that...they...I think they know that we got out..."

"We do know. We were wondering when you'd escape~"

Both males froze, turning ever so slowly to look at a tall male with silvery hair and brown eyes. Gokudera and Tsuna back up, but people were behind them there too. They pressed their back to one another and took up a fighting stance, as though in some weird twisted way they would win. But the other male only chuckled and stepped forward. Neither Tsuna nor Gokudera could move. And both visibly gulped at the frozen state their bodies were in.

The man grabbed Tsuna by his neck and dragged him away from his companion. Gokudera finally found the will to move and flung himself at the other male. Screaming curses the entire time. But he was tackled before he could reach the man and his arms were pinned down at his sides. Tsuna gaped at his friend before trying to make a break for it. But his captor picked him up and slung him over his should like ti was nothing. And while ignoring the flailing limbs, he walked away from the screeching Storm Guardian, his little Sky Guardian in hand.

Gokudera flailed wildly, trying to dislodge his holders and run after the tenth. He didn't like the look on that mans face. HE didn't like that sick grin he was given and he didn't like how his boss was so casually slung over a shoulder like a dead animal, limp and fragile. This thought only seemed to add gas to the fire Gokudera had going. HE kicked out with his legs again, making contact with a bone this time. He could felt eh knee cap give way to his foot and one of his captors hissed and screamed in agony.

The Storm Guardian tried to flip, to gain the upper hand. But it was useless. His boss was gone, heading off to who-knows-where and he was stuck left behind only to watch the very end of the Vongola family. His whole world was crashing down at that moment. But as he gave up, he heard bang and thud. His left arm was free. He turned to look, and while he couldn't see his savior, he sure as hell could fight back now. His left arm scratched at the man holding his right. And when that didn't work, he heard another bang nd suddenly his entire upper torso was free. And then his legs were free too.

He looked around him. Watching as the men who had held him down twitched before giving their last breath. Gokudera looked to the person who had saved him. A slow, smile spread across his face as he watched that Fedora tip and the black spiky hair be brushed back with a long pale hand.

The adult Reborn looked back at Gokudera, his eyes sparkling ever so slightly.

" Ciao."

Gokudera grinned stupidly back at the tutor. But Reborn wasted no time, he hefted Gokudera back to his feet and steadied the male. Gokudera mumbled a thanks before rushing into what had happened to the then and firing off questions about why Reborn was here. Reborn said nothing for a little while, only listening to the Storm Guardian ranting. But he shushed the male after a moment.

"I know. I'm not sure how I got here. But It would seem that I'm back into my original body here. And as for Tsuna...we need to find him. They intend to use him as an example for the Vongola in the era. And as I'm sure you know, that never means anything good."

Gokudera gulped and nodded. Reborn sprinted off into the direction Tsuna had gone, Gokudera hot on his heels.

G. finally found it. This was the last factory on the list. All of the other Guardians stood next to him. Even Alaude and Daemon Spade though both males continued to fuss over why they were here for a mere child. G. rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the factory. They would treat this one just like the one before it. Knuckle stepped forward, the orange flame around his hand going as brilliantly as ever. He walked up to the solid iron door and punched it. The steel gave way and opened as a hole before them.

The Guardians stormed in. All except for Daemon and Alaude who went to the top of the building and entered through a window they had smashed in.

It was quiet. Much too quiet.

G. signaled for everyone to split up into pairs. G. and Asari, knuckle and Lampo and Alaude and Daemon went by themselves. Primo was rouding up from the back of the building. The entire thing was done in silence. No one spoke, not even the sound of their steps was loud. The tnire search was quick, and all the rooms were easily said a no go. Meaning no one was in them. And so when they met up again with confused expressions, they decided that they would all raid the last room together.

They stood outside the large door for the last room. The butcher room. The ice room, the storing room. Whatever you wanted to call it. But this was the room the picture had been taken in. Primo eyed G. for a moment before they nodded to one another and burst into the room with flames ready to spring into action.

Just like Gokudera and Reborn who had stormed in just as the First generation did.

Both groups eyed one another for a moment before looking before them.

The cold stone floor was painted all shades of red, blood pooling here and there before dripping off to the side and down a drain. But there weren't any bodies of animals that it could have been. SO it had to be human blood. And all eyes trailed up in the direction it was coming from. Stopping at the point fo the source.

But all eyes found nothing,

There was no body.

CLIFFY! Haha~! Sorry guys! But at least this chappy was longer! I hope this heals all the sore spots against me for not updating a lot!

I know spelling and grammer is BAD in this one. SO please try to push past that.

Anywho, I gotta go finish my science report! So yeah, enjoy the cliffy!

I know I'm evil~


	10. Just Like A Story Teller

**Author Notes:** First off, I'd like to thank all the reviewers with constructive reviews. Honestly, I love you guys. You help me get better and that's more than I could ask for. For people who watch my stories, you guys rock. This is also going to be the last chapter, and I will be trying to clean up my writing in this. I hope it makes up for all the bad! And I know I'm ending this soon, but I really want to get a move on with some other stories. So again, thanks all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything~!

**Tsuna**

Bright flames lapped at the walls, eating away at everything, tearing and destroying as they knew how to do so well. Tsuna closed his eyes briefly, allowing his exhausted mind to wander the memories of the events that had just happened.

_Someone grabbed his collar, roughly jerking him up and dragging him along the cold floors. A blindfold was placed over his brown eyes, blacking his world as he the light retreated into darkness. He heard the sound of a truck and people shouting. The clang of metal made him cringe and he heard someone yell for the others to hurry up._

"_Can't you move any faster? Vongola is here, you morons! Quickly, quickly! Get the kid in the truck!"_

_Something inside him snapped. Excuse me, he was no child and he was so _**not **_going anywhere with these freaks. He felt warmth along his body, and searched somewhere inside of himself. He found that bright flame flickering in his mind, concentrating on it and feeling the warmth spread even further._

_One of the captors screamed and released him, freeing one of Tsuna's bound arms. The brunette wasted no time, twisting his body around and catching the other man off guard. He kicked his legs out, hearing and feeling the contact they made with his opponents knee. The resounding snap reassured him that he wouldn't be chased quite yet._

_The man swore a string of curses, followed by shouts for help. The sound of heavy footsteps made Tsuna turn and sprint blindly, trying desperately to work his arms out of the loose binding. Lady luck was on his side today, because the bindings fell to the ground fairly easily._

_Adrenaline pumped in Tsuna's blood, allowing him to ignored the pain in his rubbed raw wrists, and beaten body. He removed the blind fold and dove for the nearest crate as a spray of bullets smacked into the wooden box. Golden hues widened, his head darting back and forth as though searching for an escape._

_Vongola was on their way. He just had to hold out until then, right? Not. He caught eye of his escape, one of the large metal doors was cracked open, and he thanked Kami that he had a small enough body to slip through, given the right force. _

_His golden eyes narrowed slightly. There was nothing. The place he had slipped into was empty and black. He swore when he heard a bang on the other side his head whipping around to look for something, anything, to block the door._

_But there wasn't anything to block his attackers, so he stepped back, facing the thin metal door he had been cowering against. He reached into his the back of his pants, fishing out his gloves and pulling them onto his small hands. _

_He breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, thankful he had placed his contacts in the day he was transported back in time. His orange eyes locked onto the door as it was slowly lifted up, shouts of people crying for others to come help with the effort were drowned out by the noise pumping in his ears._

_His blood and heart, both roaring. _

Tsuna's breathing hitched, the smoke engulfing his small body. He willed himself to move, honestly he did, but jeez, he just wanted a nap. And a bath, a bath would be pretty nice too.

_He held up his hands, the gloves quickly turned into a weapon, the blue glow of the Vongola symbol on the backs of them became blindingly bright. And as the X-burner reached full capacity, the door was thrown upward._

_Without thinking, without breathing, he smiled at the men who stared at him. It was odd, but he was beautiful like that. The orange flames dancing around him were mesmerizing._

_Fire burst from his hands, scorching hot and melting everything in the way, it burned through steel and cement. Tsuna pulled his hands down when the flames had died down slightly, his orange eyes flickering as he absorbed the scene of sheer destruction before him. _

_Again, he was back to that sweet absolute abyss. Flames lapped at the walls, and he thought quietly about the stupidest things in life. Like why hadn't he studied more in high school?_

His mind pulled him back to the present. He had destroyed them.

Killed them.

Tsuna was by far, no murderer, and considering he was a mafia boss, he was pretty clean. Not exactly innocent, he just didn't have that much blood on his hands. Huh, he thought, guess that had changed. He sank back against a wall, allowing his body to slump as he slid down the hard concrete structure. He watched the flames burn pathetically, slowly dying as they tried to grab at something. Tried to find something they could burn easily.

The concrete was no friend to fire. But it did crack; he could hear the snapping sound, perhaps from his X-burner having burned it. Who knew.

And quite frankly, he didn't care right now. He was just so tired. HE tilted his head to the side, allowing it slump against his shoulder as he sighed softly. Blackened spots danced across his vision, and he followed them with his eyes blindly.

He gave a lick at his dry and cracked lips, tasting blood as he drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

He would sleep now, wake up later.

Yeah, just… sleep now.

**Giotto, Gokudera, Reborn, G.**

The world might as well have been ending.

They went from standing and staring at the pool of blood with awestruck eyes, to panicking (only for a moment, of course) and then to arguing. In the end though, the Guardian were sent to start tallying up the damage, take any survivors in for interrogating and fighting back further resistance.

The only exceptions to this were Gokudera, Giotto himself, Reborn, and G.

The four men were in the process of ripping their hair out in frustration. No one knew just how big this place was. It was a labyrinth of terror, never knowing what or who would pop out and seemingly try to claw your eyes out.

They stopped when a tremor nearly knocked them off their feet; it resonated through the walls, the sound of it tearing at their ears. Reborn's head jerked to one side as he braced himself against one of the walls.

Giotto shouted something, but Gokudera's ears were recovering from the deafening roar, and couldn't hear what was being said. G. seemed to get it. He and Reborn nodded before running off into one of the random hallways, Giotto and Gokudera right behind them.

They burst into an opening. Rather, what should have been an opening.

The place was a mess. It looked more like a clearing filled with junk. Concrete was ripped from the floor, in a very defined path that ran right along in a straight line until it hit the wall. At that point, it just kept going.

It obviously cleaned through several concrete walls before slowing down, and in the distance, it had stopped, but light could be seen peaking through that last wall as it began to crumble.

G. made quick work of reacting, and not wanting to seem like a moron, Goukdera followed close behind.

Primo and Reborn lingered around the entrance for a moment. The hit man's black eyes widened as he recognized his student's technique. X-burner.

Gokudera gave a shout, "Hey, over here!"

Reborn snapped out of his haze, mentally scolding himself for even being in one in such a dangerous environment. Fire still lapped at the walls, licking them with its touch of heat, Gokudera waved an arm, as though trying to brush the smoke away from his face as he coughed, his lungs trying to accommodate to the smoke.

Why was the fire so detained? Giotto frowned to himself, the fire should have spread.

His thoughts were broken when G. shouted something.

They all turned to see the taller Storm Guardian carrying a limp Tsuna in his arms. The brunette's spiky hair was matted against his sweaty face, dry blood caking odd spots around his body. G. stepped over a pile of broken concrete, causing Tsuna's limp head to roll off to the side slightly, boneless.

Lifeless.

Gokudera's eyes widened and he jumped forward, standing at his bosses' side in no time. He gazed down at the small figure, his eyes frantic.

"Reborn! Please…please, c-can't you do anything?"

Reborn ordered G. to place the young male on the ground. When he was safely on solid ground, Reborn pulled out Leon, the small chameleon shifted and changed its shape, turning into a pistol as Reborn happily loaded the bullets in.

Before Giotto could question his actions and motives, he pulled the trigger. G. and Giotto were on him in seconds.

"YOU! What the hell are you playing at?"

The shouts continued, but Gokudera stared down hopefully at Tsuna.

Tsuna groaned mentally, the shouts were becoming awfully annoying. Heck, he just wanted to sleep. Why was that so much to ask for? Despite his body's protests, he allowed his eyes to open slowly. He blinked drowsily, trying to clear his blurry vision.

Gokudera smiled, "Juudaime…," He paused for a moment, "OI! Shut the fuck up! Ah, Reborn-san, he's awake!"

Giotto paused with his hand on Reborn's collar; the other just lowered his face slightly, so his Fedora covered his eyes, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips upward into a small smile.

Tsuna coughed, "You guys…are so loud…"

They smiled slightly, Giotto nodded, and "We need to get him out of here. The fire isn't doing him any good and he needs to be seen by a doctor ASAP."

No one argued. This time it was Gokudera who hefted Tsuna into his arms, carrying the light boy with ease as they withdrew from the building.

Tsuna vaguely remembered warmth as he sighed and drifted back into a light slumber.

**3 days later.**

Things were back into full swing. Tsuna made a quick recovery from light wounds, slight blood loss, and mild concussions. But it was the slight matter of getting back to their own time that was the problem.

Reborn, thankfully, provided the answer to everyone as they gathered in Tsuna's room.

"It was a bullet that sent you here. I managed to collect a few before I shot myself and came here."

Tsuna frowned, "Reborn-san… How did you know what had happened to me? And to Gokudera?"

Reborn tilted his head slightly, "That, baka, is a secret," a bit of a smile appeared on his lips, and Tsuna thought it best to simply leave it at that.

"When will you leave?" Giotto watched the group with quiet, orange eyes behind his long blonde bangs.

Tsuna was quiet, Reborn ended up being the one to answer, "Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you. We will be leaving now. As soon as possible. I'm afraid of the damage that Tsuna's absence may have caused on the family."

Perhaps it was simply his imagination, but did Giotto look disappointed? Tsuna shook his head slightly, but agreed with Reborn, "I have been gone too long. Staying any longer could be disaster in my time."

Giotto nodded, "Very well. I guess…this is good bye?"

Reborn fingered the gun in his hand, and before Gokudera could open his mouth, fired a bullet at the silver haired man. He disappeared in a puff of smoke without the smallest of noises. Tsuna sighed, "Couldn't you have allowed him to say goodbye, Reborn-san?"

Reborn paused and shrugged, "Unnecessary."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, but turned his attention back to G. and Giotto. He had already said his good byes to Knuckle and the others, predicting that this would happen.

"Thank you, Giotto-san. G-san. Really, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the two of and the other Guardians."

G. smiled, "Not at all."

Giotto's eyes glittered for a moment, the sun dancing in them, "Not a problem."

That seemed to be all that was needed, and everything that needed to be said, had been said. Just as Tsuna opened his mouth to talk once more, he was shot in the chest by Reborn who smiled and tipped the edge of his Fedora up with the barrel of the gun.

Apparently he thought that all that needed to be said, had been said.

Reborn turned to Giotto and G. giving them a curt nod before pointing the gun on himself and pulling the trigger. He was back in Tsuna's large office; the younger male sprawled out on the couch, looking slightly annoyed and extremely disheveled.

He blew one of his bangs out of his face and rolled over to stare at Reborn, "So."

Reborn stared back with unblinking eyes, "So," he responded.

The door burst open, Gokudera was staring between the two with large eyes. Lambo burst in the door behind them, joining the new staring contest. In minutes, all the Guardians except for Hibari and Mukuro, were present.

They shouted and smiled, clambering around Tsuna and demanding to know what had happened to him, where he had been, and what he had done. They filled him in on the events that had happened since his sudden disappearance.

All minor things, nothing too bad.

Tsuna chuckled when they finally died down and he could talk, his brown eyes held an emotion they couldn't place, lingering along the lines of affection and longing. As though he missed the action, as if his life needed ay more of it.

He began slowly, "Well, it's a long story…. Where should I start?"

**

* * *

****Authors note: **Hope it wasn't too bad! Sorry guys and gals, that's it for this one!


End file.
